


Bare

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy is bare to him and it burns. It burns, but it doesn't hurt.





	Bare

There's something about the way he holds her, the way he touches her, the way he looks at her. It might - just might - make her burn, and she's not even sorry for it, for herself. He makes it impossible for her to be.   


It's on the way he shifts on the bed - his bed, the one that they've been sharing for more nights than not. It's on how he kisses her shoulder, how he holds her by the waist. How they are completely dressed and yet she can't handle the heat burning her up from the inside.   


Lucy closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. Her hand covers one of his own, guides it and she can hear it all. She can feel his body change against her back, how he presses his chest against her form. She can hear it when he gets the message and his fingers undo the button of her pants, then pull her zipper down. She can hear her own sigh when his hand slips inside her panties and the way he grunts might just kill her dead.   


His eyes are too loving, the way he kisses her shoulder too tender. And she has to close her hand around the structure of the bed because his love might eat her alive from the inside out.   


It's the way - that gentle and slow way - that he spreads her folders open, the way his fingers explore her.   


Her hips move back against his so she can feel him. Makes him grunt once again because her arse is just where it should and he's growing hard beneath the layers of their clothing.   


Because he wants to fuck her just as bad as she wants him to move his fingers.   
And she wants him to hate her because things were easier when she felt like he did. (Even if her mind tells her that he never did).   
When he hated her, her heart hadn't been broken. When he hated her they weren't this close.   


When he hated her she wasn't afraid of falling for him just to lose her heart again.   


Because they can't be friends, they had a history before they knew it and it is likely to be her fault.  Because friends don't look at each other like he looks at her. Because friends don't bite their lips and think about how it feels to have him pounding against her, buried deep between her legs.   


Lucy turns to look over her shoulder and he gets closer, kisses her lips as he can in such a position. She's glad when he tugs her pants further down. He buries a finger inside her and grunts against her mouth at the feeling of her.   


She shifts on the bed to lay on her back and gets a hand to his cheek, pulls him closer into a proper kiss. A sigh escapes her when he takes his place over her.   


He breaks the kiss and meets her eyes in a question which is answered as silently as it is proposed.   


Flynn gets her out of her pants, lets the piece fall to the floor along with her underwear.   
When he kisses her again she's half-naked and he's too dressed.   


He catches her hands when she tries to undo his pants, kisses them and keeps them away while he moves further down her body. Makes her gasp when his breath alone tease at her center.   


He guides her legs over his shoulders and, by some misfortune of the universe, she sees it when he licks his lips before diving it, devoted to tasting her as if she were the most pleasant delicacy he has ever tasted.   


‘Gasps’ cannot define her responses. They don't talk about her moans, her whimpers, the way she arched on the bed in need to feel more.   


He makes her wetter, teases her to whines and whispers and senseless groans before kissing her again with the calm and the sweetness of a saint, yet the taste on his lips is of a sinner.   


Lucy is wet, her core pulsating and there's nothing she wants more than to have him slipping inside her, thrusting into her, fucking her into oblivion.   


The sound of his pants being undone almost make her cry out.   


And she doesn't care that she might get loud, doesn't care that it would probably be reasonable to be a bit afraid of him. Doesn't care that deep down she knows this will not stop, they'll do it again and then again, and they'll both enjoy it and consider going again because why not?   


When he finally enters her, Flynn needs a moment because it feels too good and her hands closing and tugging at his shirt are not helping.   


She gets him out of his shirt before he starts moving again.   


Lucy Preston is naked on Garcia Flynn's bed letting a very naked him fuck her just well enough to have her needing to plead into his ear. Enough to have her legs trapping him in place so he's tempted to play games.

“Harder” is just a word out of her lips and into his ear, enough for him to obey, enough for her to cry out.   


He grunts, sighs and she whispers, whimpers and moans.   


When he comes she's already undone in his arms, still getting her breathing back to normal, her fingers playing at his chest.   
And she knows this won't stop, they don't end here.   


They're not together, but they're not friends and she can't think about it right now, because he's still buried inside her and she hates it when he leaves.   


She doesn't mind when he gets her out of her blouse, when he caresses her breasts and teases her nipples. She doesn't mind that he's driving her insane again and is clearly tempted by the prospect of making her cum again. And he holds her when she does.

 

This won't stop, not yet and not tonight. 

They'll rest and he'll have her again and she'll go over all of it again.   


And he'll still look at her like she's light in the darkness and she'll still want him closer than a friend could be. And they both be scared, yet bared - in more ways than one - to each other.


End file.
